Rock Diamond High (Cancelled until further notice)
by Saladfisher265
Summary: Gem School and I can't do summaries, this may be cancelled... maybe...
1. Ruby's Story Episode 1

Rock Diamond High

Chapter 1: Ruby's Story episode 1

 **Ruby's P.O.V.**

The first day of Rock Diamond High, I miss my old school, which was a homeschool, but this is a fresh start, a fresh new- *CRASH*

"Hey! Who's the wise gem to bump into me?" A tall gem yelled, "Whoever did it will get poofed by yours truly!" Oh no… Is that a bully, I tried to say "I'm sorry, it was me!" but then, "It was me, Jasper." A blue gem said, "I'LL POOF YOU" Jasper Yelled, "No Jasper, this is a warning, next time you do this, you will have detention" White Diamond, the Principal said firmly.

"Hey, that was very nice and brave of you, but why would you do that?" I asked the strange blue gem "It was such as fate" She said, "Wait, what?" I was completely puzzled, "it is best if you don't know these things" she says, and then she walks away

"But…. I didn't even get to learn your name….."

Later I got my new schedule

1st Period: Gym with Yellow Diamond

2nd Period: English with Green Agate

3rd Period: Math with Yellow Diamond

4th Period: Special Ruby Class with Doc from the Ruby Squad (Same as homeroom)

5th Period: Lunch

6th Period: Drama Class with Blue Diamond

7th Period: Science with Pink Diamond

8th Period: Social Studies with Holly Blue Agate

9th Period: Fusion Class with White Diamond

Oh shoot, I have Yellow Diamond twice, she is harsh

 **DING DING DING**

And my first class with her is Gym

 **Sapphire's P.O.V.**

Oh geez I forgot to tell that Ruby my name, no Ruby has ever met a Sapphire


	2. The Peridot and Lapis Trilogy Episode 1

The Peridot and Lapis Trilogy Episode 1

 **Peridot's P.O.V.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, "AQUAMARINE NO!"

"Aquamarine, don't do this, she isn't worth it" a nervous Topaz stopped Aquamarine from torturing me

"Ugh fine, Peridot 5XG you're lucky I take pity to Topaz"

"Hey, are you okay?" I was confused, and then I realized it was a Lapis Lazuli

"Oh um, yeah" I replied

"When I saw Aquamarine attacking you, I was going to throw a water hand at her but I knew I would have been suspended" she told me.

"Yeah that is true but it would have helped me if you risked that" I ignorantly replied.

She just peered down at me in anger and I can understand why but then she just waved and flew away

She dropped something… a piece of ripped paper?

It said **16428-962826-2493679 (I made this a Homeworld phone number I literally just pressed random numbers, back to the story)**

'A phone number'? I asked myself

It also said in weird colors " **CaLl Me"**

I don't have a phone, I could use my screens hopefully, if not I'm buying a phone, YAY! New friend! Only friend… he… he… he… I'm lonely


	3. Useless

Just a Pearl: Useless

 **Jasper (not the one in Ruby's story) P.O.V.**

Hrm…. Great stupid Blue Diamond, stupid school, I don't need help I just hate others.

"So what's your next class Pearl?" said a voice in the distance.

HA! Perfect, my next target.

"RAAAAHHHH" I screamed.

 **Pearl's P.O.V.**

I can't wait for math, apparently Amy has it too, and the only bad part is that Yellow D. is so strict!

"RAAAAHHHH" there was a scream from-

"JASPER! WHAT THE MARS ARE YOU DOING!?" Amy yelled straight at Jasper.

"Just getting rid of this garbage" Jasper with no thought replied, ouch.

"Jasper! She is no garbage, she is my best friend" Amy replied.

By this time there was a crowd forming Rubies, Peridots, Agates, and Zircons!

"Listen to me Amy, this Pearl is just using you to make more friends, and Amethysts are one of the most popular gems" at this point some Amethyst joined in booing at me and Amy actually peered down at me, "You're just a Pearl…" She left with Jasper, I must do something, quickly, asap, I must, I must, I must!

I am lying down at the nurse with a slightly cracked gem.

"Hey Pearl" a shorter Amethyst greeted me "why did Amy walk away mad when you were hurt?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and surprisingly no one but Amethyst heard due to sound proof walls built all around the school.

"Whoa there, what happened?" Amethyst asked clearly scared of me.

"Amy got tricked by Jasper, she said that I was just using Amy to be popular, and yes she was very popular but I knew her since three years ago" I explained more and more about me and Amy.

"Hmmm… maybe we can be friends?" She asked me.

"Maaaybe? I don't know…." I may have disappointed her, I was in sho-


	4. READ THIS NOW! ESPECIALLY YOU Guest

PLEASE READ, ESPECIALLY THE GUEST WHO REVIEWED!

 **It has come to my attention that a reviewer has literally came on my PowerPuff Girls stories and saying to stop making them, I'm pretty sure they are not even reading them cause they commented on Teddy Boys which didn't have chapters only the updates, please do not judge my stories based on what I write them about, I like to write about PPG and SU and I'm thinking about making a Total Drama story but please whoever commented on my reviews, actually read my PowerPuff Girls story, it's way better than the original, and yes I deleted Teddy Boys and Pokeuffs but that was my own choice, this is not a real chapter just an update, I will either do another chapter of this next or the Total Drama one**


End file.
